Dipper's best summer
by UrFicFix
Summary: When Dipper returns to Gravity Falls, he takes an interest in a certain blonde, and soon finds out she has more on her plate than he does, when a vicious businessman tries to ruin the Northwest family. DipperxPacifica MabelxOC. T for language
1. Prologue

TIt hit me like a rock, to the point it took my breath away, but this blow was way more forceful. I'm talking about **her. **The way she could light up a room with just her smile, more powerful than the sun with a lite brite. I was just a victim, but a victim to love. Oops, it seems I've gone a little far ahead, let me start over to how it all began, as the best summer ever...

When our parents dumped us into the smelly and creepy Gravity Falls, Me and my sister, Mabel, thought it was going to be just a boring summer with our Gruncle. Until I found a book that instantly changed our lives. I started to uncover all the mysteries of the strange town. By the time I had finished everything, it was the beginning of August.

I still remember sitting in the TV room with my sister and my Grunkle Stan when the phone rang. He picked it up, bore a sad frown, then finished the call with a bye, then hung up. He informed us that our parents were picking us up tomorrow morning, and that we should say our goodbyes to everyone in town. Mabel looked as if her life had ended before her eyes. So, we spent the whole day saying goodbye to everyone in town. We even stopped by the Diner and said goodbye to Lazy Susan, who gave us bone crushing hugs.

The next morning, our parents pulled up to the Shack, and we walked out. They practically leaped out of the car to give us hugs. Our parents were always emotional about these sorts of things, which I'm guessing Mabel got that trait from. After we reunited, our Grunkle stepped out, with tears in his eyes. He was actually sad that we were leaving. Mabel spared no time, and darted to him. He wrapped her arms around him, almost squeezing the life out of him. We walked up to me and shaked my hair, which was the only way he was comfortable showing his emotions to me.

We hopped in the car and my Dad started the engine. We started pulling away from the Shack. We turned around and waved our last goodbyes and pulled out. It was going to be a long way back to Pasadina, so Mabel and I just sleeps in the backseat, where I mostly dreamed about Gravity Falls. When I woke up with a startle, I realized it might take me a while to get over that place.

Nine long months ensured, with school and other things, I almost forgot about Gravity Falls. After a while, school way finally over, and Mabel and I could relax again. On the Saturday after school let out, my parents got a call. It was from no other than our Grunkle Stan. He invited us back to Gravity Falls!

Mabel practically burst through the ceiling after getting the news. I was equally excited myself. We started dancing around the living room, unable to contain our excitement. We rushed into our separate rooms and packed. We soon were out the door and in the car, driving back to Oregon. It took us hours to get back, which almost broke Mabel as she wanted to get to Gravity Falls as soon as possible. After long hours of driving. We finally pulled up to the Shack. At the door was Stan, who welcomed us with opening arms. We flung open the doors and hugged him, almost forgetting to say goodbye to our parents. We turned back around and hugged them. My dad kneeled down.

"Take care of your sister." He told me, which is what he told me last time we came here. I hugged him, saying goodbye to him. Mom and him walked back to the car, got in, and waved us goodbye. They pulled out and were soon out of sight.

We walked inside the Shack to see Wendy at the register of course, and Soos sweeping. He turned his head at the opening door, then dropped the broom.

"Dudes, you're back!" He said with a smile, showing his buck teeth. Wendy looked up from the magazine she was reading. She greeted us and asked why we were back.

"Well Stan said we could stay for another summer!" Mabel told them.

"That's awesome!" Soos exclaimed.

"It's been boring with you guys not here." Wendy pointed out.

"You wouldn't be so bored if you actually worked." Stan told her. She rolled her eyes, ignoring what he said. Stan looked at his watch.

"You guys sure did arrive late, it's already 10." He told them. "I'll close down the shack, you guys gotta get ready for bed."

"Ok." We agreed. "See you guys later." We then headed upstairs. When I opened the door, I remembered the scent the attic gave off. It smelled like pure wood, which I loved. I didn't realize I had missed the Shack so much, and I was truly glad to be back. I slipped out of my best and shoes, and climes into bed, with Mabel following suit. I then flipped the lamp switch and payed down.

"Goodnight Mabel."

"Goodnight Dippingsauce." I then looked up at the wood ceiling, which I missed. I missed everyone in the Shack. I missed working there even. I missed sleeping in this bed. I was just glad to be back in Gravity Falls.

**This is my first fanfic, so I really hope you guys enjoy it. Things will start to pick up soon. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. True Colors

My eyes slowly started to open as they looked at the ceiling of the Shack. I felt like something was pushing down on me, wanting me to stay in the warm bed, but I knew if I did, I'd never get up. I lifted my head and turned to Mabel's bed, which was empty. She usually woke up before me.

I swinged my legs over and stood up. I reached over to my desk and grabbed my hat, putting it on. I grabbed my jacket from the closet and slipped into it. I headed to the stairs to the kitchen. Mabel was sitting eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Bro-Bro. I was wondering if you'd wake up." I went to the cabinet and grabbed the cereal. I made my own bowl and sat down next to her.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked me.

"Better than I had hoped for. It is really great to be back here."

"I feel you. Today I'm gonna go into town and try to find Candy and Grenda. They've probably missed me. What about you?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't really planned anything for today."

"Good." Stan said, walking into the kitchen. "That means you can spend today working." He said while pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Aw come on Stan, It's my first day back. Do I seriously have to work today?"

"Well..." Stan said, thinking to himself. "I guess you can start tomorrow."

"Thanks Stan." I told him. "I think I'm just gonna walk around in town, maybe say hi to some people." I finished my cereal and grabbed some snacks from the pantry. I didn't know how long I'd be out. I might even stop by the forest and catch some monsters. I still didn't need my journal, even though I thought about taking it with me. I pretty much memorized it, how many times I looked at it.

I said bye to Mabel and Stan, then headed out the door. It took a while to walk into town, so I went to pull out my iPod, until I turned my head, and saw the cart. I ran into it and hopped in. I opened the compartment where the keys were stored. I turned the key in the ignition and the engine started up. "It was gonna be great to drive the cart again." I thought to myself. I sped off towards town, letting the wind blow over me. I'm guessing I went about 40 miles an hour, just looking around and seeing the sights. It wasn't long until I was back in town. I parked the cart and just started walking around.

No one noticed me for a while. I didn't meet that many people when I was there last summer, so I wasn't that surprised.

"Oh my gosh, is that City Boy?" I turned my head to see the police on me. No other than Durland and Blubs

"Never thought I'd see you again." Durland said. "How's Nevada?"

"It's California, and It's been good, for the most part."

"We never really apoligized when we thought you destroyed the Gideon Bot." Blubs said in a guilty tone.

"Water under the bridge." I told them. "Well, I'll see you guys around." They tipped their hats, then walked off. Although they weren't very good at their jobs, I had nothing against them. They were good hearted people, and I respected them for that. I started walking around more. I even ran into Toby Determined. He even said hi to me. After a while, I looked at my watch. It read 5:00 pm. I wanted to stop by the woods before it started to get dark, so I turned around and started heading to the cart.

While walking back, I turned my head to see a food donating stand. It was run by a homeless lady, who was wearing a dirty brown coat. I always felt bad for the ones who were less fortunate than me, so I walked up to the stand. I remembered I carried snacks with me. I went to the stand and pulled them out.

"I hope this helps." I said with a smile. She grew a grin on her wrinkled face.

"Bless your soul, child." She told me. I walked away, feeling good about myself. About halfway across the road, I heard the lady talking. I turned around to see her talking to a kid, about my age, who was also wearing a coat. I couldn't see who she was, until she turned her head, and I saw her face. It was Pacifica Northwest. When I saw her, she saw me, and a worried look appeared on her face. She turned back to the lady, grabbed some food, and started coming towards me. She approached me.

"Don't tell ANYONE you saw me here." She said, with a hint of anger and worry in her tone.

"Pacifica, I thought your parents were loaded, what are you doing?"

"None of your business!" She said getting angry.

"It is now, since you told me not to tell anyone. Her angry face turned into one of pure sadness.

"If you must know..." She looked around, seeing if anyone was watching her. "We need to go somewhere silent." I motioned her to the cart, and we started waking to it. It wasn't that far away, so we walked at a slow pace, not taking to each other. We climbed in, and I started the engine. We started driving out of town, to the woods.

"I didn't know you were back in town." She told me.

"I just got here yesterday."

"Oh." We soon arrived at the entrance, and we climbed out. We walked into it, and soon got to a clearing. We sat down on two tree stumps. I looked at her with concern.

"You can take off the coat, no one can notice you here." She looked at me hesitantly, then toon it off, revealing her whole self, wearing middle class clothes. She was wearing just a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. They were generic clothes, worse than mine, which caught me off guard.

"Now, tell me what the problem is." I said, looking into her eyes.

**I'd like to thank alucard31, who told me they were from Pidemont, not Pasadena. I totally forgot, and that's the name that popped into my head.**


	3. Mr Weaton

"You promise not to tell anyone?" She asked, with a stern look. I put my right hand on my heart.

"I promise. Now, what's wrong?" She looked around again, with a paranoid look on her face.

"Look, I know I've always come off as some rich snobby kid, but as lately, my family has gotten into some... legal trouble."

"Like what?" She shifted around in her seat. "Look." I told her. "If you're not comfortable telling me, I don't need to know."

"No, I might as well tell someone. My dad gave his employees at his factory unfair work hours, and bad working conditions."

"That's terrible." I said.

"Here's the thing. We got sued by a man named Mr. Weaton, whose son worked at the factory. He blew the defenses out of the water! He made the problems seem worse than they actually were! How can someone do that? It's not fair!" She kicked a rock in her frustration.

"You guys still live in that mansion, right? It must not have been that bad.

"Oh, It's bad. The house is pretty much empty. Do you know this town looks up to us? If they found out that we weren't the wealthy strong people they know, this town could go to chaos. Me. Weaton forced my dad to give him money to keep the whole thing a secret from the town. We probably have less money than your uncle right now."

I didn't know any of this. I did know that the town looks up to the Northwest family, since everyone thinks Nathaniel Northwest found the town. The town would go crazy if they knew the Northwest family got sued.

"It's all my dad's fault." She said sadly with her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do. I've been resorted to wearing these clothes, having to go to a food bank, and being too ashamed to even show my face!" She had broken down by now, and I didn't really know what to do.

I sat next to her, and tried to comfort her. Even though she hated Mabel, I still felt bad for her. No one should have to be put through this because of someone elses actions. I didn't notice how dark the sky got, and I looked at my watch. It was 8 pm.

"Come on, It's getting late. I should get you home." She nodded and stood up. We started to make way to the cart. We got in and drove off. Her crying was reduced to little sniffles, which was good for both of us.

When we arrived to the mansion gate, I stopped the engine. She was about to get out, but I grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to face me.

"Listen. If what you're saying is true, and this guy is hurting you." I took a deep breath. "I'll help you sort this out." She looked at me in disbelief. She almost walked off, but then leaped at me. She wrapped her arms around, and gave me a squeeze.

"Thank you." She whispered, then got out and walked to the gate. It opened, and she walked in, while I sat in the cart in shock. Did she just hug me? I couldn't believe it. Had this Pacifica changed? I wasn't sure, but I started driving towards home, thinking about it.

Once I arrived at the Shack, I parked the cart and walked inside. Dinner was already made, so I grabbed a plate and sat at the table. Stan then walked into the room, and gave me an irritated look.

"Where have you been kid? It's already 8:30?

"I've just been walking around, saying hi to people in town.

"Well keep an eye on the time kid. I don't want you coming home late every night."

"Ok Stan." He walked out, and I ate my dinner in peace. Afterwards, I watched some TV with Stan, then went upstairs to the attic. I walked in the room, and Mabel was drawing a picture.

"Hey Dipper, where have you been?"

"I was out in the woods, lost track of time. So, how was meeting up with your old friends?"

"It was great. We have plans to go to the mall on Wednesday."

"Oh that's cool." I walked over to her bed. "Whatcha drawing?"

"Just a picture pf everyone I know in Gravity Falls." I looked it over. It was a really good drawing. It did have everyone, even some of the monsters from last year. I turned my head to the left corner of the picture, and I saw Pacifica, wearing her usual rich clothes. She had an angry face next to her.

"You still don't like Pacifica?"

"She made fun of me Dipper, she's a bully. I don't think I could ever forgive her." Flashbacks came into my mind from last summer. She was a bully. Always saying hurtful things to Mabel. Can people like that actually change? I wasn't too sure of myself, but if you've gone through what she has, it might be possible.

I went to my bed and layed down. I turned off the light and said goodnight to Mabel. Before I went to bed, I thought about what I'd do to help Pacifica. She was in a pretty big pickle. I've fought monsters, zombies, and dream demons, but this seemed like one of my biggest challenges ever.


	4. The Plan

So there I was, with the big Northwest problem I had to help with, sweeping the floors of the Shack. I hadn't worked in the Shack since we returned, so Stan thought I should start today. I pleaded to wait another day to work so I could go see Pacifica, but he wouldn't budge.

"It's time for you to start pulling your weight around here. Mabel has been doing extra work to pull your slack."

I hadn't known that. If Mabel told me, I would've been around the Shack more. It didn't matter now, since Mabel was at the mall with her friends. I guess I made it up to her when Stan forced me to do her chores for that day.

I was in the Shack for two hours managing the register, sweeping, and doing inventory check. It was one of the most boring days of my life. It was one part of Gravity Falls I didn't miss. I was soon done, so I went upstairs to my room.

I pulled out my phone and the Gravity Falls phone directory. I searched for Pacifica's name then dialed it in. The phone ran for a few seconds, then someone picked up.

"Hello, who is this?" Pacifica's voice answered.

"It's Dipper."

"Oh, hey Dipper. What are you calling for?"

"I said I was gonna help you with your little problem." Should I have not said that. She got fired up almost instantly.

"Little problem? Dipper, he's ruining my life!

"I'm sorry, bad choice of words. So what are we gonna do?" Pacifica went into thought.

"I don't really got anything planned. How about I call you later? It'll give me some time to think"

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and headed downstairs. I made myself lunch. I then went to the living room and watched TV for a while. About two hours passed on until my phone ran again. I saw it was her and I answered.

"Hey. Have you figured out anything?"

"I overhead my Dad talking on the phone with Mr. Weaton. There's going to be another meeting at my house tomorrow."

"So what exactly are we gonna do at that meeting?" I asked.

"We're gonna eavesdrop of course. Then we're gonna find out more about what we're dealing with here."

"What if we don't get any information?"

"I'm sure we will."

"Alright. What time is this meeting?"

"Five."

"I'll swing by there at four thirty."

"Great. See you then."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and started thinking about this plan. What if we didn't find anything? Then the whole entire day would be a waste of time. I guess I was willing to risk it. "I'm willing to do anything for her." I thought to myself. I took a quick double take. Did I really just think that? I thought about it some more. Would I do anything for her?

I didn't see it coming, as I was tackled to the ground. My face was facing the ground, so I couldn't see my attacker. I screamed, then with all the force I could muster I pushed and stood up. The unknown threat was pulling at my throat, and I pulled its hands off me and it fell to the ground. I spun around to face it.

"Mabel, don't do that!" I yelled. She picked herself up from the floor.

"I called your name like three times." She told me. I must've not heard her over being in deep thought. My dad does it too. We both, when under deep thought, block out any distractions.

"Don't you want to hear about my day?" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Sure."

"Ok, so I was at the mall with Candy and Grenda, in the food court, when this dreamy boy walked by..."

"Oh no." I said cutting her off. "You're interested in another summer romance?"

"Dipper, that was last summer! This year is different!"

"How so?"

"Well, I know more about what I'm doing."

"How is that?"

"I remembered how clingy I was last year. I was so desperate that once I got interested, I had a mindset like I'd do anything for that person, but I've matured." It seemed like she actually changed. If what she was saying is right, then I'm proud of her.

"I guess I can't deny that." I said. "So, tell me more about this guy. She looked glad I took interest in this.

"His name is Devin. He looked straight at me, and smiled. Candy and Grenda pressured me into talking to him."

"How did it go?"

"He likes to scrapbook, and likes my style."

"Sounds like a match in heaven." I said with a smile.

"I KNOW!" She burst out. She looked at me with an embarrassed look on her face. She couldn't deny it. Even though she was getting older, she was still the little Mabel I remember. "Anyway, I gave him my number., and we've been texting."

"Good for you."

"Thanks. Anyway, what have you been doing?" Well shoot. I knew this question was gonna come by sooner or later. I hadn't thought of what I would say to cover up I've been talking to Pacifica, so I improvised.

"Oh you know, trying to catch some monsters and such."

"Oh really? I thought you were too old for that."

"Well, sometimes people change, sometimes they don't." Mabel yawned.

"I'm gonna head upstairs. I'm tired." She walked up the stairs to our room. I sat relaxed in the chair watching TV until I yawned, and I knew I'd be up there soon, but I sat thinking about tomorrow. Can we actually eavesdrop on her father? I was gonna have to wait till the next day to find out.


	5. Big things come in small packages

**Sorry if the story has been going a little fast. I have a hard time keeping pace while I write. Anyway, here's a nice long chapter, so I hope you're sitting comfortably.**

I got up really early the next day. I was even up before Mabel, which was a shock. I must've woken up from all the things running through my mind. The big eavesdrop was today, and the longer I waited the more I realized we couldn't be caught. If we get caught, we'd both be in huge trouble.

The day went by slowly, which sucked. The pressure of waiting to do this was pounding through me. I finally phoned Pacifica at 3. She answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Is there anyway we could speed this up? The anticipation is killing me!"

"I know right, but I'm afraid we can't. The meeting's strictly at 5." I groaned.

"I'm so bored!"

"Me too, tell me about it. There was a pause, then she spoke. "Hey, to pass the time, maybe we could just..."

"Just what?"

"Hang out." She wanted to hang out? I got a vibe she only hung out with popular people. Then again, this Pacifica has changed. A lot.

"Okay. Does twenty minutes sound okay?" There was a pause.

"Ok. See you then." She hung up the phone. I put my phone away then headed upstairs to get ready. I took a quick shower then hopped into new clothes. I put some deodorant on then headed out the door. I hopped in the cart and started it up. I smelled myself and checked over to see if I was clean. Again, a thought went through my mind.

"Why do I care so much?" I took a shower for this person! Something I don't do very often. I found myself frantically trying to look my best. An image of her floated through my mind. Then her voice. Her sweet voice...

I slapped myself out of my self induced trance. What am I doing? Did I seriously feel this way? Was I, falling for her? No way, not Pacifica Northwest, no way! Yet... somehow... I didn't want her image out of my head. I stepped on the gas pedal and flew away from the Shack. After sitting in the cart, I realized I could be late!

I sped through the town until I got to her house, which didn't take too long. She was outside, wearing jeans and a spaghetti strap top. I pulled up in front of her.

"I see you aren't afraid to be seen out in public."

"I really don't care at this point. Besides, we're gonna bust Mr. Weaton today!"

"There's the enthusiasm!" I pulled away from the house, and started driving through town. "So where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"How about a movie?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." I started driving off in that direction. I still remember last year, when we all went to see Pony Heist. Man, were those good times. I wonder if I'm still banned from that place, but I figured they'd let me in. They wouldn't remember me, probably.

We soon got to the theater. Not that many people were there. I could see that relieved Pacifica. Even though she told me she didn't care, I could tell she did a little bit. We got our tickets and headed towards the room that our movie was in, which was Robots VS Zombies 4. I didn't know Pacifica liked action movies, so that was a pleasant surprise.

After an hour, the movie was over. Pacifica and I got out of our seats and stretched. I moved my right arm in front of me and looked at my watch.

"It's 4:10. We should hurry back to your house." I told her. She nodded, and we headed towards the exit. Once we got back to the cart, we talked about the movie.

"It was okay." She told me. "I just wish there was more action."

"I wish. Once you've fought real zombies, it's not as cool watching them in movies." She laughed, and we pulled out of the parking lot to her house. To be honest, if we didn't have this Mr. Weaton problem on our hands, I would love to hang out with her more. I really think she has changed, from being a spoiled kid to someone who actually likes to enjoy herself. That's what I liked most about her.

I pulled into her house/mansion to see a black stretch limo parked in the driveway.

"Is that your dad's?" I asked. Pacifica looked frantic.

"No, it's Mr. Weaton's!" Why is he so early?!" She said with a shocked look.

"What?!" I yelled. I stared at my watch. "It's only 4:45!"

"We need to hurry inside." She said, jumping out of the cart. I followed suit, and we headed for the door. She opened it, and we stepped in. It was the biggest house I've ever seen! We stepped into the living room, and it looked as big as half the Shack! I looked around, but Pacifica snapped me back to reality.

"We have something to get to, remember?"

"Oh right. Where do we go?"

"Follow me." She told me, and started walking through the living room. I followed her, and soon we were in a second living room, which had a mounted flat screen TV and pool table in. Not to mention it was about the same size as the other living room. I gasped, but Pacifica turned around and put her finger up to her mouth. I instantly shushed. She was right, we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into.

We walked through the other living room, and got to a hallway. Pacifica turned around, and motioned me to come closer. I listened, and I was right behind her. She started to move closer to a room on the right side of the hallway, with me behind her. We got to the room, and the door was open. She held up her hand, and counted down with her fingers.

Three, two, one... Go!

We both rushed into the room. It was a big room, but I couldn't look around, as Pacifica grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me down. We were hiding behind a desk. After I got down to her level, I could hear faint voices coming from the other side of the room. She then peeked up her head. She motioned me to do the same, and slowly, I peeked my head over.

There was a man sitting at a desk. In front of it, a shorter man was standing. Pacifica pointed at the shorter man.

"That's him. That's Mr. Weaton." The more I looked at him, the more I realized he was short. He was as short as Gideon, and as pudgy too. I couldn't get a good look at his face since his back was turned to me. Pacifica got super quiet, and I followed suit. I wanted to hear what this guy was saying. Good thing we were close enough.

"Why don't you have my damn money Northwest?" He shouted.

"Look, I'll get it to you tomorrow."

"I've warned you many times to get to to me on time! Besides, tomorrow won't work. I'm a very busy business man. Slip ups like this can get you and you family hurt, Mr. Northwest!"

"I know. Things have been tight, it's hard to get money flowing when you're taking half of it!" Mr. Northwest spit back.

"Buisiness is a bitch, Northwest." Mr. Weaton went deep into thought. "You know what, fine. You can get me the money tomorrow, but another slip up and I might have to sue you until you don't have a penny left, even if it isn't all the truth."

"Thank you Mr. Weaton. I'll let you out." Pacifica's dad got out of his seat. Mr. Weaton turned around to head out the door, and I could see his face. He had an asian looking face, with a small black beard and goatee. He looked old, about mid fiftys. When they headed our way, we sunk to the floor as low as possible until they were out of the room. We followed them on our tiptoes through the house. We followed them outside, and saw Mr. Northwest shutting the door to Weaton's limo.

"My money tomorrow!" We heard Mr. Weaton's voice shout from the limo. It drove out of the driveway and soon was out of eyeshot. Mr. Northwest then started heading for the front door, where we were standing. We ran back into the house to avoid being spotted. Pacifica grabbed my hand and hurried me back to the hallway. We returned there, and she pulled me into the room on the left. She opened the door and we ran in.

We were now standing in her room. It was the biggest and pinkest room I'd ever seen. It had a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. On the right was a huge closet. Just from what I could see it was... empty. She didn't have any clothes?

"Where have your clothes gone?" I asked.

"My dad sold them to pay Mr. Weaton. That horrible looking ratsquid." She spat in anger.

"I know he's screwed you over, but don't talk about your dad like that"

"I'm talking about Mr. Weaton! He's ruining us Dipper! I can't think of what to do! He's too powerful, and I'm out of ideas." She was clearly losing it. I didn't know what to do. I've never seen someone go through something like this. I wanted to help her SO bad.

I didn't know why. I've always loved helping people, but this was different. I felt, like, I'd do ANYTHING to help her. I've never felt like this before. To be honest a, it scared me a little. I've heard people express these feelings before. Could it be... I've fallen in love with Pacifica Northwest? I wasn't sure, but I knew I couldn't run away from my feelings. It was true, I loved her.

I sat on the bed next to her. She turned her head and looked up at me, with sad puppy dog eyes that had a little amount of tears draining out. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a big bear hug. I didn't ever want to let go.

"Don't worry." I told her mid hug. "I'll find a way to fix all this. I promise." We sat there in complete silence embracing the hug until I glanced over at my watch.

"I should be getting back home." I told her. She nodded, and I broke the hug. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I should be getting back home. I walked out of the room, and walked through the house until I got to the front door. I kept as quiet as I could to avoid detection. I opened the door softly and leaped out. I ran to the cart and climbed in. I started it up, then drove off.

I arrived at the Mystery Shack, and parked the cart. Before I went inside, I sat on the doorstep. What could we do? Pacifica obviously didn't have any ideas. I guess the next move would have to be up to me. I sat on the step for about a half hour, looking up at the stars. Stan would probably like to know where I am at a time like this, so I turned around and opened the front door and stepped inside.


	6. Message

Hey guys! I'm gonna keep this as brief as possible. I'm wondering if I should keep doing this story. I don't wanna sound selfish, but it's not pulling in as much attention as I'd hoped for. I also have a lot of school work to do and I'm finding it harder to make time to write this.

Basically, should I keep doing this story? Let me know what you think


End file.
